


Mein König, mein Geliebter

by Schattentaenzerin



Category: James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Deutsch | German, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:45:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schattentaenzerin/pseuds/Schattentaenzerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q ist der König. Clever und mächtig. James ist sein bester Ritter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein König, mein Geliebter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My king, my love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556380) by [missMHO](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missMHO/pseuds/missMHO). 



Niemand hinterfragte die Eigenarten des Königs, obwohl der Hof und die Diener sie nicht einfach übersehen konnten. Dennoch, wenn sie jemals darüber sprachen, so war es nur im Flüsterton. Q war ein edler und weiser Herrscher und wurde geachtet von seinen Untertanen, sodass jegliche unschmeichelhaften Worte niemals laut ausgesprochen wurden.

 

Der Großteil des Klatsches betraf jedoch seinen bevorzugten Ritter. Der Siebte der Doppel-Null-Neun, der privaten Division des Königs, war ein Quell der Geheimnisse und ein bisschen auch der Empörung seit deren Erschaffung. Sir Bond, einer der Neun, wurde immer bevorzugt durch den leicht seltsamen, aber bewunderten König.

  
Der Siebte saß bei Feierlichkeiten immer neben dem Monarchen und war der Berater, dem er am meisten vertraute, obwohl er niemals offiziell als einer des königlichen Rates ernannt worden war.

 

Aber das leiseste Flüstern war über Sir Bonds Besuche in den Kammern des Königs nach dem Einbruch der Dunkelheit.

 

So geschah es auch in dieser Nacht, als Bond den Flur entlang schritt ohne seine Rüstung und nur in prächtigen Gewändern gehüllt. Im Flur zu dem königlichen Schlafzimmer traf er eine junge Magd. Sie erschrak, als sie ihn bemerkte und wurde rot, als er sie mit einer leichten Verbeugung angrinste. Die Schritte des Mädchens wurden schneller als sie zurückschreckte von seinem Anblick. Der König rügte ihn oft dafür, dass er die Diener erschreckte.

 

Der Siebte klopfte dreimal und betrat die Kammern.

 

Q saß im Stuhl in der Ecke des Raumes – gekleidet in Nachthemden und das Haar in wilden Locken, die nicht durch die Krone niedergedrückt wurden. In diesem Zustand sah er jünger aus als er wirklich war. Er war einer dieser Herrscher, die in jungen Jahren an die Macht gekommen waren. Dennoch war Q einer von ihnen, der schnell Liebe und Respekt für sich gewann. Mit seinem blauen Blut, erbte er auch die Fähigkeit mit Menschen umzugehen, trotz seiner irreführenden Erscheinung als harmloser Junge. Er hatte ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, dass die Menschen gehorsam und auffällig selbstbewusst sein ließen.

 

„Guten Abend, James“, sagte der König und betrachtete den Mann vor ihm.

 

„Guten Abend, mein König“, erwiderte er als er eine tiefe Verbeugung machte.

 

Q nickte in Richtung des Tisches neben ihm. „Schenke mir etwas Wein ein.“

 

Bond nahm den goldenen Kelch und füllte ihn mit diesem süßen Getränk, die ganze Zeit des Blick des Königs auf sich spürend. Q nahm den Kelch aus der Hand des Ritters und streichelte neckend ihre Finger aneinander.

 

„Ich habe gemerkt, dass du die Gesellschaft von einem der Dienstmädchen beim heutigen Fest genossen hast.“

 

 „Ich kann dies nicht leugnen, mein König.“

 

Q nahm einen langen Schluck aus seinem Kelch. „Haben Sie die Absicht ihr den Hof zu machen, Sir Bond?“

 

„Sie müssen aufrichtig wissen, dass ich nicht solche Absichte gegenüber irgendeiner Frau hege.“

 

Der König lächelte zufrieden.

 

„Knie“, kam der Befehl. Bond fiel auf seine Knie, wissend, was als nächstes passieren würde. Die Hand des Monarchen fuhr in sein kurzes, blondes Haar und der Ritter konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Er wusste, er war der Einzige, der in solcher Absicht wie heute – und in so vielen anderen vorhergehenden Begegnungen - vor Q kniete.

 

„Liebst du deinen König, Sir James?“

 

„Sie wissen, ich tue dies, mein König. So wie kein anderer in Eurem Königreich.“

 

Ende

 


End file.
